Caught!
by fbdarkangel
Summary: After an attempt to save Hellion's life, The New X-Men find something SHOCKING! My first on this site so please review and let me know what you think!
1. False Alarm!

Author: fbdarkangel

Character/Pairing: Julian/Laura, X-Men, and New X-Men

Summary: The New X-men make an attempt to save Hellion's life and find a shocking discovery!

Rating: T for suggested sexuality

A/N:Total AU. Please read and comment!

Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer that I'm this on!

***************************************************

It was late at night, when Nori walked into the kitchens for a bottle of water. She was sleepy but thirsty. When she opened the door she had expected the kitchens to be dark and empty. Instead, she found that the lights were on all the way and David on one of the high chairs. Nori bit her lip.

"Hi," she muttered. David looked up and grimaced.

"Hey," he muttered back and continued with his ice cream.

Nori sighed and went to the refrigerator and looked for a bottle. She heard the door opened and closed. For a moment, she thought David had left but then...

"Hey guys," David said in a more cheerful tone.

Nori looked up and saw Josh, Santo, Cessily, Victor, and Megan. All in their pajamas and all were tired.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" asked Victor.

"Nope." Nori answered.

"What kind of ice cream are you eating?" Megan asked David.

"Cookies 'n' Cream." he said.

The door opened, once more, and everyone turned around to see Sooraya stepping in.

"Dust!" Santo cheerfully exclaimed.

"Great!" Cess said. "Now all we need is Laura and Julian to wake up and we can have a little late night party."

"Alright," Sooraya said darkly. "I just need to find Laura first."

There was a long silence after that.

"What do you mean?" asked Nori.

"That's why I came here. I'm looking for Laura." Sooraya explained. "I woke up and she wasn't in her bed."

"She's probably in the Dan-"

Suddenly, there was a low rumble from upstairs. Everyone looked up to see the lights swinging back and forth. Then there sounds of something squeaking on the wooden floor above.

"Isn't that Julian's room?" asked Josh.

Within moments all of them were running or (in Megan's case) flying to Julian's room.

"Oh God! I hope he's okay!" cried cessily.

Once they got to the door, David was ready to knock on the door but Santo pushed out of the way.

"MOVE!" he shouted and, with all his force, knocked down the door completely. Inside was Julian standing with black boxers being his only piece of garment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled. His eyes were neon green and he was sweating all over. Behind him was a pile of blankets on top of his bed.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked, ready to heal whatever mark Julian had.

"No, I'm not okay! You assholes smashed my door down!"

"We thought you were being atta-" But Megan was cut short by the arrival of the X-Men.

Julian's eyes turned from neon green to their usual sky blue when he saw Ms. Frost and Wolverine.

"What is going on here?" Cyclops asked sternly.

"I-um...well...I-" Julian stammered.

Everyone stared at him. Emma's eyes turned crystal white and Logan sniffed the air. Then their expressions of utter confusion changed into (for Emma) annoyance and (for Logan) pure rage. Julian became even more anxious. He backed away from the crowd and closer to the bed.

"I can explain." he pleaded.

"Explain what?" demanded Nori. "Purifiers could have come in and killed him!"

"Yes," said Emma, who was walking over to the foot of the bed and bended down as if to pick up something. "And in their attempt to kill him, they got so scared, one of them left their underwear they bought at Victoria's Secret."

And with that she held up black lacy panties. The confusion increased. Logan went to the pile of blankets and began to withdrew the blanket on top. It was then did everyone realized that underneath was only one other blanket that was covering a naked Laura.

"Hi." was all she said to the astonished spectators. Julian dropped down on the bed and put his hand to his face.

"Um... hi?" Victor said.

"Laura?!" Sooraya blurted out.

"Well...um" Megan said, trying to finish her sentence.

"This is awkward." finished Cess, who was trying so hard not to smile.

"Wow, X." said Nori.

"Damn, Keller." David muttered.

"Hellion! You stud!" Santo said jovially.

"Correction: dead stud." Josh snorted.

"Enough!" yelled Logan. He turned back to his clone and her new found lover. "You two: get dressed and meet me in the Danger Room, now."

And with that, he turned to leave, pushing everyone else out of the room. Julian got up and telekinetically placed his door back into its doorway.

"I am so dead." he muttered. Laura put her hand over his bare chest.

"They're not going to hurt you," she said. "I won't let them."

Julian smiled and pulled her in to a passionate kiss.

*********************

A/N: What do you guys think?


	2. Meet The Wolverine!

Author: fbdarkangel

Character/Pairing: Laura/Julian, Wolverine, Cyclops, Emma Frost, New X-Men

Summary: Wolverine plays daddy!

Rating: T for sexuality

A/N: #1 I made the title look like "Meet the Parents" like. #2 Yes! I know Logan said Laura was his sister( I too have read the comic books), but I think the whole father/daughter relationship between them fits more than brother/sister.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would've changed it from "sister" to "daughter"!

*************************************************************

It was natural for a student to feel absolute dread when he or she had to meet Mr. Logan in the Danger Room. Then again, not many students were stupid enough to sleep with Mr. Logan's female clone, let alone get caught by Logan and half the school. Unfortunately for Julian Keller, he was that stupid. Once he and Laura were alone again, he fell right on the bed.

"I am so dead," he said. Laura put her hand on his bare chest and started stroking it. "They're not going to hurt you," she said. "I won't let them."

Julian looked up to see her beautiful face. He smiled on how her green eyes turned from slight comfort to desirable hunger. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. One of his hands was pulling the blanket away from her naked body while the other was sliding up her thigh. Julian had Laura on her back when there was a knock on the door.

_Perhaps, you two have forgotten,_ came Emma's cold voice from inside their heads. _But you are to stop your little 'cuddling', get dress, and meet Logan in the Danger Room._

Both Julian and Laura sighed.

"Bitch." growled Laura while Julian gave the door the finger.

_I heard that and I saw that_.

Once they were both fully dressed with their pajamas, they began walking down to the elevator leading down to the lower levels. As they reached the Danger Room, the doors opened and Cyclops and Miss Frost came out.

"Don't worry," Cyclops said to his students. "Emma got him calm enough to not kill anyone."

"I couldn't get him to not hurt you, though. Sorry." Emma added with a cold smile and a shrug.

"Thanks, Professors." Julian grimaced. He took Laura by the hand and walked right past the headmasters and into the Danger Room. And there was the Wolverine. He was leaning on the other side of the room, staring darkly at the young couple.

"Took you two long enough," he growled.

"Sorry, Logan," Laura said with just as much darkness.

Logan started walking towards them. Julian gulped and Laura's eyes narrowed. Logan stopped when he was five feet away from them. He turned to Julian.

"Laura's a special girl," he said as though his clone wasn't there.

"I know that." Julian said with some confidence. Laura smiled.

"Then you know she is not to be messed with," Logan growled even more. "As her father, I can not just-"

"MY _FATHER_?!" Logan and Julian turned to see Laura in outstanding rage.

"For these past years, I have been trying to adjust to a new life!" she yelled. "And now that I finally have, you try to ruin it with the illusion that you've been my father all this time!"

"Adjusting yourself in Keller's bed is not the same as adjusting to a new life."

"Well, let's see how many beds you adjusted yourself into after Weapon X, _Dad_," she added with some venom on that last word. Logan raised his eyebrows and Julian stared at Laura. Neither of them had ever seen her like this. Laura put her hands out as if to count something off her head.

"Carol Danvers," she stated. "Val Cooper, Rogue (though I don't know how you got that far with her), Ororo Munroe, Mystique, Miss Frost (still don't know how you got that far), Jean Grey-the only woman you didn't sleep with was my mother!" She took a deep breath and walked closer to Logan.

"You once told me that you're still figuring things out in your life," she said in a calmer tome. "So don't think you have a say on how I figure things out."

And with that, Laura turned to leave, taking Julian with her. Once the doors opened, all of the New X-Men, who were eavesdropping, fell on the floor.

"Wait a second, David," Victor blurted out, unconvincingly. "You don't have contacts."

The End.


End file.
